<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Anger Of A Gentle Man by VJuniorVasquez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636435">The Anger Of A Gentle Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez'>VJuniorVasquez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm not gonna tag every single legendary...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arceus felt the determination of the Trainer, it shuddered. He was hundreds of miles away, but still, Ash Ketchum was coming.</p><p>He had been crying, and for a moment, Arceus swore the whole world was crying with him, a tragedy occurred, a tragedy that wasn’t planned, nor expected. For the first time in eons, The Alpha Pokemon had no idea how to correct the course of events…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Anger Of A Gentle Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damn this took a while! By the way...</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Bold letters indicate a flashback:</strong></p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ash and Gou were getting ready to sleep, they were extremely tired, considering just a couple of hours ago they discovered Dragonite Island, Ash made a new friend there, and managed to catch it, much to Gou’s surprise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before climbing to his bed, the trainer had something to say:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I guess you’re not like other people after all…” He commented</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash turned around, intrigued</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What are you talking about?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Other people” Gou explained “They call themselves Trainers, but all they do is fight Pokemon, forcing them to battle”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It’s a normal way to catch Pokemon, I suppose” Ash replied</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But you’re not normal, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that” Gou tried to say something else, but started to blush ´Focus!” he ordered to himself, and finished his thought:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You give Pokemon the choice to be by your side, you don’t force them or tire them to the point of exhaustion”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash went silent, and Gou continued:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re the kindest person I’ve ever known”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Thank you!” was all that Ash could say</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the dark of the night, neither Ash nor Gou noticed the other was blushing…</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Arceus felt the determination of the Trainer, it shuddered. He was hundreds of miles away, but still, Ash Ketchum was coming.</p><p>He had been crying, and for a moment, Arceus swore the whole world was crying with him, a tragedy occurred, a tragedy that wasn’t planned, nor expected. For the first time in eons, The Alpha Pokemon had no idea how to correct the course of events…</p><p>He decided to send three messengers, to see how he could aid the Chosen One.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>“So you met Mew?” Gou inquired for the fifth time that afternoon, a few days after they met Champion Leon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash simply nodded</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Why do you insist so much on that?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe is the fact that you claim to know a lot of Legendary Pokemon, is not that I don’t believe you, but…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You think I’m exaggerating?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Exactly”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I promise, next time I cross my path with a legendary, you’ll be there”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou blushed and looked away</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Why would you promise that?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t know how to explain it, but I’m sure we’re about to share a lot of time together”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou blushed again, luckily for him, at that time Ash didn’t notice those things…</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mew, Jirachi and Celebi appeared in front of Ash Ketchum right after he decided to begin his last journey.</p><p>“I didn’t expected to see you” He admitted “But you’re not the one who I’m looking for”</p><p>“Mew…” The pink Pokemon floated around Ash’s head with a smile, but the Trainer didn’t copy the gesture</p><p>“Tell your Father I’m coming home” He replied coldly, then watched as Mew disappeared</p><p>“Can you take me there?” Ash asked, his eyes now fixed on Celebi “To that moment?”</p><p>The Time Travel Pokemon denied with its head, and Ash knew very well why it couldn’t: The Trainer wasn’t supposed to be twice in the same place at the same time; those paradoxes were beyond Celebi’s powers</p><p>“And you…” Ash continued, now looking at Jirachi “Can you make my wish come true?”</p><p>“Jira…”</p><p>“What do you mean with ‘is not my task’? People ask you things, you grant them, don’t you?”</p><p>“Jira… Jira” The little Pokemon started to explain, but Ash didn’t want to hear it</p><p>“Then neither of you is of any use to me” He admitted, walking away, he stopped for a second and pressed the side of his ribcage: That wound was definitely going to be a pain in the, well, side.</p><p>Both Celebi and Jirachi teleported back to where Arceus was.</p><p>Ash was coming to meet the Alpha Pokemon, and he wouldn’t take a no for an answer, but Arceus couldn’t do what he wanted!</p><p>This situation required a little more… brute force.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> <strong>“All of your Pokemon are so strong” Gou commented one day, after watching the recording of Ash’s battle against Kukui</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“Pretty much” Ash admitted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This was uncharted territory for Gou, but for the past weeks, his crush for Ash had grew stronger, he needed a clue, a lead, anything that could confirm him that Ash felt <em>something </em>for him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I guess you like strong people, too” He commented</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Not exactly, I prefer to surround myself with kind-hearted people, like you!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Do you… like me?” Gou asked, with a slight tremor in his voice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Of course I do!” Ash said</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou knew that wasn’t exactly a love declaration, but still, he hoped there was something in Ash’s heart…</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> “Dun dun dun”</p><p>Ash heard the familiar sound, but decided to keep walking; Mount Coronet was really far away</p><p>“Dun dun dun”</p><p>“The three of you are making it really hard to focus on the road!” Ash warned</p><p>“Dun dun dun”</p><p>“That’s it, cut it off and face me!” The Trainer demanded</p><p>“Dun dun dun”</p><p>“Face me!” He repeated</p><p>The ground crumbled beneath Ash’s feet, and Regice, Regirock and Registeel appeared in front of him, blocking the road.</p><p>“You’re going to stand there, aren’t you?” The Trainer questioned</p><p>“Dun dun dun” The Three Titans replied</p><p>“I thought so” He responded, taking out two Pokeballs.</p><p>Infernape and Greninja appeared at his side, both of them with an uncharacteristic raging pose, ready to hear his trainer orders</p><p>“Give them hell” Ash simply whispered, knowing the Titans weren’t a match for his power couple</p><p>Infernape surrounded himself with a blue flame, and Greninja summoned all of his power through the Bond Phenomenon he shared with Ash. Before the Titans could react, both Pokemon launched at them.</p><p>“Ninja!” Greninja screamed, and Ash knew they could handle the situation, so he simply walked away…</p><p>“Pi-Pikachu?” His Pokemon asked, gesturing to where his still fresh wound was</p><p>“I’m fine buddy, let’s keep going”</p><p>‘Ash Ketchum never left his Pokemon behind, for any reason, except this time’ Arceus said to itself</p><p>Ash was getting even more reckless than normal, if he continued this path; he was going to kill himself! The situation was becoming even more dangerous, so the Alpha Pokemon decided to appeal to the human side of the Trainer…</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>“I could get used to this” Ash whispered, with his head resting on Gou’s chest</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The words have been spoken, the kisses have been given, and the confirmations of their love have been shared between them over and over again. Now, watching the sunset on a hill outside Vermillion City, was time to relax.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You know what?” The Trainer said, without expecting a response from his boyfriend “Scratch that”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You don’t want this?” Gou questioned, feeling a little bit insecure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I couldn’t get used to this” Ash explained and enjoyed for a little moment of his boyfriend’s panicked face “I meant <em>I want </em>to get used to this…” he completed, looking at Gou’s eyes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You chose this time to be grammatically correct, really?” Gou pondered</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yep” Ash said, forcing Gou to come closer and kissing him softly. He was going to get used to this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And it was going to be fantastic.</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Seventy-five miles before Ash reached his destiny, the Lake Guardians decided to appear.</p><p>The Trainer simply continued walking, which left Mesprit visibly enraged</p><p>“Mesp! Mesprit!” It shouted, and Ash glared at it</p><p>“Are you mad?” He shouted with a fake smile “Well guess what, I’m mad too! You want to take away my emotions?”</p><p>“Mesp!” The Pokemon answered, willing to accept the challenge</p><p>“Look at me and see if I have any emotion left” Ash replied</p><p>Mesprit floated away, scared, then immediately vanished</p><p>It was Uxie’s turn, the Pokemon used Psychic, and Ash felt to his knees. Pikachu jumped in front of his Trainer, ready to defend him</p><p>“There’s no need” Ash explained “He’s trying to erase my memory”</p><p>Uxie smirked, it was about to do it when Ash exclaimed:</p><p>“You can try all you want, but I’m not going to forget him”</p><p>“Ux!” The Knowledge Pokemon screamed. In all of its existence, it never encountered a mind so determined, a memory so fixed into a person’s mind that not even its powers could erase. So it decided to do the only logical thing: He floated away, and used teleport.</p><p>“That only leaves you” Ash said, directing his sight at Azelf “Do you have any trick up your sleeve?”</p><p>“A…zelf” The creature knew it was useless to try to erase Ash’s willpower</p><p>“Then you should run. NOW!”</p><p>Azelf obeyed in an instant</p><p>An old human saying states “There is no storm God won’t carry you through”</p><p>Arceus was going to debunk that thought. Ash Ketchum would face an impossible storm, strong enough to send him back to square one.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>The rainstorm raged, while Ash and Gou found shelter in a nearby cave. They were soaking wet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In any other circumstance, Gou would have yelled at Ash, reminding him to not be so reckless and insisting that he should be more careful next time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But that was the old Gou…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After being Ash’s boyfriend for six long years, all Gou could do in this situation was starting to laugh. His companion also burst out laughing, while taking his shirt off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou looked away, clearly embarrassed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> “Is there something wrong?” His boyfriend asked</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou remained silent, and Ash approached him, putting an arm around his back</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Everything okay?” He insisted</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou shook his head</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you mad about the rain?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Another negative</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you cold? You can call out Cinderace, remember?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No, it’s just you…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m what?” Ash asked, prompting him to continue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘How do I say this without sounding like a creep?’ Gou said to himself, and decided there really wasn’t an answer to that question</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You look good without your shirt on” Gou exclaimed out of the blue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Why- why would you say that?” Ash questioned, and Gou noticed his boyfriend was acting exactly like him when they first met: all blushy, and barely coherent</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He had to take this chance, so he got up and looked straight at Ash’s eyes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m just saying I like the way you look”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“My look?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou nodded and came closer to his boyfriend, whispering:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And I think you look really…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It took only one word to completely shut down Ash’s brain, he stammered, and the blush that appeared on his face was different from any other</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t say that word!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Which word?” Gou asked innocently, and then added with a smirk “Hot?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash knew there was only one way to silence his boyfriend: He tackled Gou to the ground, filling his face with kiss after kiss</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou was surprised to discover that, after all this years, he still had the power to drive Ash Ketchum crazy…</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ash and Pikachu rushed to the base of Mt Coronet, when a gust of wind stroke them both, throwing them off balance.</p><p>Ash turned around and saw Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus flying above him</p><p>“The Forces of Nature, really? Getting desperate, aren’t you?” He shouted at the top of the mountain, hoping Arceus would hear him, and then called out Krookodile and Dragonite. The first one has a look of determination on his face, but the Dragon?.</p><p>Dragonite was raging, he launched at the Trio without even thinking, and started to throw attacks left and right. He was hurt, not physically, but emotionally, and maybe as much as Ash was, and he decided to take his anger and frustration on the first thing he saw.</p><p>Arceus knew Ash was distracted, so it sent his secret weapon.</p><p>“Hoopa!”</p><p>Ash heard the Pokemon and tried to run away, but he and Pikachu were captured by one of Hoopa’s rings, and ended up in a forest in Kalos. They both stood up, enraged by the deception.</p><p>“Hoopa!” The Mischief Pokemon repeated, laughing</p><p>“Send us back” Ash ordered</p><p>“Alléhooparing?” it asked, offering Ash one of its rings</p><p>“I don’t want it, just send us back” Ash repeated</p><p>“Hoopa?” It asked</p><p>“I have to go; Arceus <em>must</em> listen to me” he explained, and Hoopa noticed his expression didn’t soften, not even a little</p><p>“Hoo?” The Pokemon inquired</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand why” Ash replied</p><p>“Alléhooparing!” Hoopa replied, and used one of his rings, extending it in front of Ash. A figure appeared at the other side of the ring, and extended one of his hands to him</p><p>“Ash? Is that you?” A twenty-year old Gou asked</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>“Will you ever get tired of me?” Ash asked one morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Why would I?” Gou replied, a little bit shocked</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We’ve been together for seven years now…” Ash murmured</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And two months, six days and five hours…” Gou completed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash smiled, but pressed on the topic:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I mean it” He responded “I don’t think I am the kind of boyfriend you deserve…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What kind of boyfriend do you think I deserve?” Gou replied, genuinely interested</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Someone who could tell you how much he loves you every day; someone who can make you feel loved every single instant, someone…” He doubted for a second, looking down “Someone who can understand feelings, not as dense as me”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’ve been watching those stupid soap operas with Dawn and Serena again, haven’t you?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s not the point!” Ash claimed, and Gou simply hugged him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Why do you think I’ve fallen in love with you?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“For my superior intelligence? My dazzling charisma? My impeccable sense of fashion?” Ash joked, twirling around</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He had been wearing the same clothes for the last seven years, and Gou couldn’t help but laugh at his antics</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You are so stupid…” Gou said, trying to put on a serious face and failing “I fell in love with you, because you’re unique”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou took his boyfriend by the chin and kissed him again, just when Ash was about to enter full passionate mode, his boyfriend stopped</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re <em>irreplaceable</em> and I love you, Ash Ketchum, get that into your thick skull”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I love you too, my cuddle bunny”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t call me that!” Gou complained, embarrassed</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> “Close that portal. Now” Ash demanded</p><p>“Hoopa!” The Pokemon obeyed, and the alternate image of Gou disappeared</p><p>“You think he’s some kind of toy?” Ash continued, enraged “That I can go to another universe and simply pick a new Gou?”</p><p>“Hoo…”</p><p>“I don’t want to see you ever again in my life” Ash said, and despite Arceus’ protests, Hoopa decided it was time to leave</p><p>A being made its presence evident and Ash huffed</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“Xer…!” Xerneas shouted, and its horns shined with so much bright that, for a moment, Ash thought Arceus maybe wasn’t necessary, maybe the power of this Pokemon would be enough…</p><p>“Do it” he ordered “Bring him back to me”</p><p>Xerneas shook its head. It pointed its horns towards Ash’s wound, and the Trainer laughed.</p><p>“I don’t want you to heal me!” The man replied “I told you what I want, now bring him back or step aside!”</p><p>The ground shook behind the Creation Pokemon, and a female voiced shouted:</p><p>“You heard him… Bring Gou back to life or face us!”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>“So…” Bonnie asked “When’s the wedding?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash and Gou looked away, and the girl smirked</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Come on guys!” She insisted “It’s my 21<sup>st</sup> birthday; I want a present from you! And a proposal would be an ideal one!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both boys went silent, but Bonnie swore she saw Ash smiling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We bought you a present! A very expensive one!” Gou complained</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You mean the dress?” She asked with a pout “You remember Squishy, Dedenne and I spent 16 hours a day, every day, taking care of the forests of Kalos, don’t you?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes what?” The girl demanded, forcing them to use the title she made up for herself several years ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, Empress of All Cute and Cuddly Things” Ash and Gou repeated at the same time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s better” She admitted “Now, for my <em>real </em>gift…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Fine, what do you want?” Gou asked</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I want to know how it felt the first time Ash and you…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou got up, without letting her finish</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m not telling you that, you creep!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But I…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No! Not gonna tell anything!” Gou repeated, exiting the room and causing Bonnie to giggle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I was only going to ask him how it felt the first time he kissed you!” Bonnie was lying and Ash saw right through it, laughing with her, after a brief pause, he commented:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Soon”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Soon what?” She said, visibly confused</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Your first question” Ash admitted with a slight blush “The answer is soon, or at least, I hope it will”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re kidding me…” She whispered, remembering what she said seconds ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I am not”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The squeal of joy the girl let out reminded Ash of the first time they met…</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Zygarde, in its 50% Forme, appeared right behind Xerneas. Bonnie was riding on top of its head; she shook her head and repeated:</p><p>“Bring Gou back to life… or Zygarde it’s gonna get bigger”</p><p>“Xer!…” The Creation Pokemon growled at the woman, ready to fight</p><p>“You think we care about the rules?” Ash intervened</p><p>“Xer!” The creature tried to explain itself, but Ash has lost his patience at this point</p><p>“You can’t, or you don’t want to bring him back?” Bonnie asked</p><p>“Xer! Xerneas!”</p><p>“He’s buried five feet below us and you can’t bring him back…”</p><p>“Xer…” The Pokemon replied sadly</p><p>“Then let me get to your boss, let me see if the master of everything that is, was or will ever be can do something!” Ash claimed</p><p>“Xer!” Xerneas quickly denied with its head, and Bonnie knew it was time to act</p><p>“Suit yourself. Squishy2, get Ash out of here!”</p><p>Z2 in his 10% Forme, appeared quickly in front of Ash, motioning him to get on his lap, the trainer and Pikachu obeyed and the creature dashed off. The man noticed Xerneas attacking them with a Moonblast, but Squishy and Bonnie blocked the assault, and Z2 managed to escape.</p><p>They didn’t get too far, as a deep darkness engulfed them as soon as they were out of the forest</p><p>“What now…” Ash muttered, before falling asleep</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Ash heard a sob and quickly turned around in the bed, facing his boyfriend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What happened?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Another one of those… nonsensical nightmares” Gou explained</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Nonsensical, how?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“For a moment, I imagined what would happen if tomorrow was the end”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“The end of what?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou remained silent and Ash took his hand beneath the covers, forcing him to continue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Of me, or you, any of the two of us… I’m just saying, I don’t think I could ever live in a world without you”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t think about those things…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But it’s the truth!” Gou replied “I’ve known you, admired you, kissed you, loved you for so many years! If suddenly you were gone I…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou couldn’t finish, and Ash hugged him and started to ruffle his hair</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“If that happens to me, I’ll find my way back to you…” He promised</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m talking about death, Ash”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I got that, and my oath to you remains the same, I’ll find my way”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“How?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash shrugged “There has to be a way” He simply commented</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And if it was me?” Gou asked</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Then I’ll force Arceus itself to bring you back to my side”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ash…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll fight it with my bare hands if I have to, you don’t believe me?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even in the darkness, Gou could see Ash’s smile</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“For some strange reason, I do…” He whispered</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Great” Ash said, and looking up, he added “Don’t you dare giving my boyfriend any more nightmares, you dark-type idiot!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you crazy? Who are you talking to?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“To Darkrai, obviously. Now let’s cut it off with this weird conversation” Ash exclaimed “And give me some love, my cuddle bunny…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“First of all, look at you, insulting Legendary Pokemon” Gou commented with a smirk “And second of all and for the last time, stop calling me that!”</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Darkrai and Mewtwo appeared in front of Ash and his Pikachu, and the man thought ‘what a weird combination…’</p><p>“You don’t need to fear us” Mewtwo said, and Ash shook his head</p><p>“I don’t fear you” Ash rebutted “But I’m living a nightmare in the real world right now, so there’s no need to give me one in my sleep, Darkrai! Wake me up!”</p><p>“Calm down, we mean you no harm” Mewtwo explained “Our interests are aligned right now”</p><p>“And what those would be?” Ash questioned “Stopping me before I get to Arceus?”</p><p>“Quite the contrary, as a matter of fact”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We do not despise the Creator” Mewtwo commented “But the three of us believe your quest is fair, and if there’s someone who can help you, that’s Arceus”</p><p>“The three of you?”</p><p>Mewtwo nodded, and Ash noticed he was starting to wake up</p><p>“We needed you asleep so The Guardian of The Seas could transport you with a little more ease”</p><p>“You teleporting me would have been easier” Ash complained</p><p>“Your wound has deepened; Ash” Mewtwo explained “A teleportation blast could kill you, besides, the Guardian wants to take care of you, it insisted. It also appreciated Gou very much” Mewtwo commented</p><p>When he finally woke up, Ash noticed he was on top of Lugia. The Pokemon nodded, and rushed to the top of Mt Coronet.</p><p>Finally, some much needed help…</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Gou and Cinderace took a long breath, enjoying the salty air; both of them were flying above Lugia, with Pikachu perched above Cinderace’s head and Ash behind them, probably hugging Lugia’s massive feathers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“When was the last time we did this?” Gou asked to no one in particular</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was shocked to hear The Guardian of the Seas itself answering inside his mind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Thirty-three weeks ago” It said</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you feeling okay?” Gou asked, unsure if Lugia was going to answer him for a second time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Quite fine, why do you ask?” Lugia answered, much to Gou’s joy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You seem to be flying a little bit more slowly and steady than usual, no offense…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“As you humans say, none taken. And there’s a reason for that…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Really, what would that be?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For all response, Gou felt a tap in his shoulder, he turned around and saw Ash facing him, on his knees, with the palm of his hand extended towards him, and holding a little box.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou thought he knew what his boyfriend was doing, but he wasn’t sure, it was Ash Ketchum! You can never be totally sure about why he does what he does!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>However, the young man confirmed his suspicion:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I met you aboard this same Lugia, fifteen years, two months and one day ago… It seemed fitting”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He opened the box, which contained a small silver ring</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sorry… I really wanted something fancier, but gold is so expensive!” He excused himself, and Gou laughed with nervousness</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Just say what you’re supposed to say, you dummy!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Fine, fine… Gou, my partner in a thousand battles, my companion in a thousand adventures, the love of my life, the man I can’t live without… Would you marry me?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes!” Gou shouted at the skies “A thousand times yes!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He jumped towards Ash so suddenly, that they both lost balance and fell off Lugia’s back. Luckily, the Legendary Pokemon used psychic on both of them before they hit the water.</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ash and Pikachu reached the Spear Pillar, and before they started to climb the stairs, the whole place went dark.</p><p>Two roars invaded their minds, and Ash knew exactly what the source was</p><p>“You are trying to stop us too?”He asked</p><p>Dialga and Palkia appeared in front of him, and Ash shook his head</p><p>“What it’s going to be? Send me a million years to the past? Arceus was already here at that time”</p><p>Palkia didn’t respond, but acknowledged the trainer was right, a Quantum leap wouldn’t solve things.</p><p>“Maybe you’ll transport me somewhere else?” Ash continued, directing his attention to Dialga “No matter where you send me, I’ll make my way back here, one way or the other”</p><p>Neither Dialga nor Palkia would tolerate such behavior, not even from Ash Ketchum himself. Both of the legends charged up their most powerful attacks, while the Trainer summoned his last Pokemon.</p><p>The Roar of Time collided mid-air with the Spacial Rend, forming a single beam that impacted directly towards the raven-haired man. The smoke cloud took several seconds to fade away, and once it did, Mr. Mime stood in front of Ash, protecting him.</p><p>“His special combination of Reflect and Protect” The man explained “is invincible”</p><p>He expected the Barrier Pokemon to make a smirk of some kind, but Mr. Mime wasn’t in the mood, he knew very well what happened the day before, and he, as the rest of Ash’s Pokemon, had agreed to help him reach the Spear Pillar.</p><p>“Mime! Mr. Mime!” He announced, and Ash patted his back</p><p>Mr. Mime was a Fairy type, so he was willing to protect Ash with his own body if it was necessary. Both of the Legendary Pokemon attacks were Dragon-Type, would Mr. Mime be damaged if those attacks made contact with his body?</p><p>If that meant Ash would get to Arceus, then the Barrier Pokemon was willing to find it out…</p><p>Dialga and Palkia were furious at this point, they both prepared to attack again, just then…</p><p>“ENOUGH!” A deep voice boomed across the place, and Ash knew the time had come.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>“A bachelor party?” Ash asked “I wasn’t planning to make one”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I made one for both of us” Gou said, handing him an envelope</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you sure? Because…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Just open it, Ash. It’s not what you think…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His boyfriend (soon to be husband) complied, and Gou smiled</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“..Its better” He added with a wink</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It’s a… Champion Bachelor Party?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Exactly! I invited Champions from all the Regions to battle against you and your Pokemon!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I… This is so much Gou, I don’t even know what to say”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou gave him a quick peck on the lips and said:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t say anything today, say it tomorrow…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll do, my cuddle bunny…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shut up, you idiot”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash hugged his boyfriend as hard as he could; tomorrow was going to be the best wedding in history!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neither of them could have predicted that, as a matter of fact, there were no tomorrows left…</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> “I want him back, no excuses” Ash demanded</p><p>Arceus wasn’t in front of him, but the trainer knew very well the Alpha Pokemon was out there, listening to him.</p><p>“I CANNOT DO THAT” It exclaimed, and Ash didn’t seemed to care that its voice sounded like a million Exploud screaming together</p><p>“You took him away from me, so return him back, NOW!”</p><p>“IT WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN, ASH KETCHUM”</p><p>“Say that to my face!” Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu launched a thunderbolt strong enough to make the Creator of everything appear in front of them</p><p>“IT WAS FATE” Arceus confirmed</p><p>Ash couldn’t take it anymore, he opened his jacket and pull an item out of it, he grabbed it with all the rage he felt in that moment and aimed it at Arceus</p><p>“Tell me what this is”</p><p>Arceus didn’t reply</p><p>“Tell me what this is!” He repeated</p><p>“A GUN"</p><p>"What gun" Ash presed</p><p>"THE ONE THAT TOOK HIS LIFE”</p><p>“And it’s the gun that’s gonna end every single life in this planet if you don’t bring him back to me right now”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Gou was adjusting his bow tie when Ash entered the room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding, you silly” Gou said, without looking at him, but already detecting his presence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He turned around and panicked as soon as he saw Ash’s face. Something was clearly wrong</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What is it?” Gou asked, quickly getting up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“An anonymous message… Hunters… They’re at Oak’s Lab” Ash murmured “My Pokemon… My Pokemon are there”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They didn’t say anything to anyone, they both rushed outside the chapel, and Ash got ready to call out Dragonite…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The thought that it could be a trap never crossed his mind</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ash cocked the gun and pointed it at Arceus again</p><p>“DON’T BE FOOLISH” The Deity warned “IT WOULDN’T HAVE ANY EFFECT ON ME”</p><p>“I know…” He replied, turning his hand around and pointing the weapon directly at himself</p><p>For the first time since the beginning of existence, Arceus froze in place, terrified</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Along the years, Ash Ketchum remembered every single friend he made in his way. Every single one of them had a special place in his heart.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Same could not be said about his enemies.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You ruined my perfect world… I’ll ruin yours now!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When Ash saw Lysandre stepping out of the shadows that morning, holding a gun, he didn’t know how to react.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But Gou knew. He stepped in front of his boyfriend, and everything else became a blur.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Two gunshots were heard, someone screamed, and Ash fell to the ground, holding the side of his body. Pikachu reacted as quickly as he could, launching a thunderbolt at Lysandre, who tried to run away. Instead, he received a full blast and fell to the ground too, unconscious.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash realized he heard two gunshots, so he turned around, just to see…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Gou!” He shouted, trying to get up and falling again right beside him. He was holding his chest and Ash realized with horror where the second bullet hit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We… we almost…” Gou whispered, and Ash tried to stop him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t say a thing Gou, just hold on… for me, just hold on!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Almost… got married…” Gou completed, then added “Almost… got… our happy ending”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Gou, come on, don’t leave me, my… my…” Ash said, almost fainting, while cradling his fiancé in his arms</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Say it; say it one last time…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It won’t be the last time!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou didn’t respond</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t leave me, my cuddle bunny” Ash whispered, unable to breathe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou remained silent</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS!” Arceus shouted, and Ash remained still</p><p>“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t pull the trigger right now”</p><p>“YOU’RE NEEDED, IN THE FUTURE; A CRISIS LOOMS ON THE HORIZON…”</p><p>Ash wasn’t listening anymore</p><p>“Isn’t it always?” He replied “And let me guess: I’m the Chosen One, the only one who can stop whatever’s about to happen”</p><p>Arceus nodded, and Ash continued</p><p>“Then find somebody else” He said, ready to shoot himself</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>The hardest part about Gou’s death had to be giving his Pokemon the news. Ash entered Professor’s Sakuragi Park, it was bigger than he remembered, and noticed all of Gou’s Pokemon playing and running around, oblivious to the whole situation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Without saying a word, he motioned Dragonite to return to his Pokeball, he would explain the situation later…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash then took a look at the other Pokeball in his hand, it was Cinderace’s. He let out the creature, and run away, unable to utter a word.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When the fire type Pokemon turned around, there was no one there…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next day, Ash remained silent during the ceremony, friends and family came to his side, offering hugs and words of comfort, he didn’t reply, not even once.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He kneeled in front of Gou’s grave, and whispered:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I made you a promise, remember…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Of course, there was no response, and Ash let out a few tears</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t know if I can do it, Gou…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We are here to help you, you know that, right?” Someone asked behind him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He turned around and saw all of his friends, in any other circumstance; he would accept their help gladly. This time, however, he simply walked away, leaving them behind.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A few weeks later, he picked up Charizard and Krookodile from professor Oak’s Lab, Gary insisted on helping him, even though he had no idea what was he planning, but Ash didn’t reply.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash waited for the moment her mother left the house and entered quickly. All Mr. Mime needed to do was to read the man’s mind, and then he decided to join forces with him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His last stop was the forest outside Lumiose City, Greninja jumped in front of him, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Before he could say something, Greninja shook his hand.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ninja!” He said, nodding, and Ash repeated the gesture, they were about to leave, but Ash sensed someone else was observing him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I know you’re out there, Bonnie!” He exclaimed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You need us, Ash” The woman replied, from somewhere between the trees “We’re your friends”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“If you knew what I’m about to do, you’d try to stop me”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Then don’t tell me what you’re going to do” She said “But if I found out you need help, I’ll interfere, I can promise you that”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash, Pikachu and Greninja hoped on Charizard’s back and flew away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ash explained his plan to his Pokemon in front of Gou’s grave</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I know you won’t like this, but if I have to, I’ll trade my life for his…” he said “I’m pretty sure Arceus already knows that’s my plan, so I’ll face it and I’ll force it to bring Gou back”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was right, his Pokemon didn’t liked the idea, but still, every single one of them nodded, approving the plan</strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“YOU THINK GOU WOULD APPROVE THIS?” Arceus asked “SOMEONE SO IMPORTANT, LIKE YOU, SACRIFICING HIS LIFE FOR SOMEONE SO IRRELEVANT LIKE HIM?”</p><p>Ash aimed at the Alpha Pokemon and fired three times, the entity didn’t even move, unfazed by the action</p><p>“He was important!” Ash shouted “He’s still important! To me!”</p><p>“MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE WHOLE WORLD?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“MANKIND NEEDS YOU, ASH KETCHUM! WITHOUT YOU, MILLIONS WILL SUFFER AND DIE!”</p><p>“And what about me? What about my suffering?!”</p><p>Arceus took a long look at the Chosen One. He looked so desperate, tired and weak, that it was a miracle to think he survived such a long journey, only because he cared about a human.</p><p>“What do I have to do?” Ash whispered</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”</p><p>“You want me to trade my soul for his? To turn me into a Titan so I can protect this world in a better way? To stay in the Distortion World for a million years as punishment for facing you?” Ash offered, and Arceus seemed to ponder about that for a moment, so he continued</p><p>“Because I’ll do it…” Ash muttered “All of that, and so much more, I’ll do it… Just for him”</p><p>“STOP!” Arceus demanded “I CAN’T DO IT, I JUST CAN’T BRING HIM BACK!”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Arceus didn’t answer</p><p>“Why not?” Ash repeated</p><p>“BECAUSE HE’S GOING TO FIND OUT EVERYTHING YOU DID AFTER HE PASSED AWAY…YOU ABANDONED YOUR FRIENDS, YOU TURNED YOUR BACK TO HIS POKEMON, AND PUT YOUR OWN PARTNERS IN HARM’S WAY”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“AND I DON’T THINK HE’D LIKE THE PERSON YOU’VE JUST BECOME”</p><p>Ash didn’t respond, and Arceus continued:</p><p>“HE WILL RETURN, BUT HE’LL FIND OUT WHAT YOU DID, AND YOU’LL STILL END UP HEARTBROKEN…”</p><p>“So… all this time you were worried about me?”</p><p>Arceus nodded</p><p>“You won’t bring him back because you’re afraid he might hurt me?”</p><p>The Deity nodded again</p><p>“YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE, AFTER ALL. YOUR WELLNESS IS MY DUTY”</p><p>“Stop calling me that… and just bring him back”</p><p>“BUT THE RISK…”</p><p>“Just do it already”</p><p>Arceus sighed, and the chamber flooded with a bright light…</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The last thing Gou saw before fainting was Ash’s face. He was pretty sure that after that gunshot, his life was over.</p><p>However, he woke up, and saw his fiancé smiling face again. He looked… different, more tired, and weak, and… dark, maybe?. His sight was focused on him, not even paying attention to the Giant Creator of all things floating gently above him.</p><p>He launched at his arms, and Ash whispered:</p><p>“There’s so much I need to tell you… That you need to know…”</p><p>“Not now” Gou replied, kissing him “Right now, you are all I care about”</p><p>Ash Ketchum cried again, and for a moment, once again, Arceus swore the whole world was crying with him.</p><p>Only this time, his tears were of joy…</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews, comments, death threats?<br/>Canuta I know this is not exactly what you wanted, but you did ask for something angsty, so I hope I delivered<br/>See you next time everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>